A Zoroark's Lust
by Conspiracy192
Summary: My first Pokemon Yaoi lemon. Not very good, and DO NOT read unless you're 16 or older


It is NOT recommended to read this if you are under 16, so if you aren't 16 or older, please do not read this story.

This is a Pokemon yaoi lemon [OC's : Dark (Male Zoroark) X Moon (Male Zoroark)] In case you didn't know, yaoi basically means that the story contains male homosexual characters, so if you don't like yaoi, then don't read it. However, if you are curious about this story, then go ahead and read it if you want.

A Zoroark's Lust

A cold breeze filled the air as the male Zoruark sniffed at the air, searching for a nice female too mate with, and it would be especially easy, seeing as the females were all driven with heat. His shaft slowly started to rise as he thought about just thrusting into one. What he didn't know, however, was that another Zoroark was watching him as he searched through the night.

Dark watched his 'prey' running around on all fours, trying to track a female's scent, his mouth drooling at the other Zoroark's small, innocent body. He knew that if he approached him as a male, then he would reject him. He started to think, and he smiled mischievously, an idea popping into his head, and he turned himself into a female Zoroark. He smiled, but it ended suddenly when Dark felt a burning sensation, and rubbed a paw between her legs, trying to satisfy the burn there.

Moon was running towards a female scent, when suddenly, he smelled one much nearer to him. He turned his head, surprised that he didn't notice before, and ran towards it. But the female seemed to have run farther away, and he chased after 'her'. Eventually, he arrived at a small tunnel, and he smelled her scent coming from inside of there. He pondered for a bit, but his instincts took over, and he dove through the tunnel.

Once he reached the end of the tunnel, he saw a shape in front of him, and he could smell the heat scent wafting off of her. Moon stood up, and walked closer to the female, smiling devilishly. "Oh… Why have you… Taken so long…" she moaned, and it made Moon's manhood rise even higher. Dark walked slowly behind the smaller male, and he closed the tunnel entrance with stones, itching to get rid of his disguise. "H-hey… Why did you-" He was cut off by a pair of lips pushing against his, licking his lips. Moon looked at the Zoroark in front of him, and noticed that the zoroark wasn't a female!

He gasped, giving Dark entrance, and shoved his tongue against the younger male's tongue. Moon tried to pull away from the wet kiss, but Dark continued to hold on, eventually letting go due to the need to breathe. Moon backed away, "I-I'm also a m-male, you idiot" he muttered, fear tingeing his voice. "And what a sexy one you are." The larger Zoroark slapped his ass, making the other one yip in surprise. Now Moon knew that he had to get out. He found the sealed entrance, and started to heave the rocks out of the way, but Dark had other ideas. He pushed Moon against the cave wall, and started nibbling his fur-covered neck.

Moon pushed against him, trying to be free of his grasp, but wasn't strong enough. "Let me go… I don't… oh… want to do this…" Moon kept pushing, and eventually Dark stopped.

Moon let out a sigh of relief, until he felt something on his shaft, sending pleasurable waves through his body. He looked down, and saw the older Zoroark sucking him, already dripping pre-cum into Dark's mouth. "S-Stop…." Moon moaned, "I-I'm s-s-straight" right before he burst and his cum filled the other Zoroark's mouth. Dark went up too Moon's ear and whispered "Not for long…" as he pushed him onto the ground, landing on his paws and knees. Moon muttered "What'd you do that for…" he wondered. He felt a wet tingle and turned his head. The other zoroark was licking his anus! He felt him stop, and then he felt Dark's shaft-tip brushing against his untouched ass, and his paws move around his waist. "No! Don't!" Moon cried. He didn't want to lose his virginity to another male, but his cries were ignored by the other Zoroark, and he felt his hot rod plunge into him, making him yelp in surprise. "W-wh… Oh… B-but… ah…." The young zoroark moaned with a feeling of pleasure filling him.

Dark whispered into Moon's ear "Do you like it? Do you want me to fill you up?" his tongue licking Moon's ear while he spoke. "N-N-… yes…" Moon muttered, and he felt the other zoroark thrust harder and faster. "More… Harder… Fuck me harder…" Moon moaned, and Dark obliged. Moon felt his ass turning rawer and rawer each second, and he heard both of them moan in pure bliss. Dark gave a hard shove, and his knot pushed through Moon's anus, making him yell in pain and pleasure, and Moon felt his hind fill up with the other Zoroark's seed.

Moon collapsed to the floor, exhausted, and waited until Dark's manhood went limp again, before he turned to Dark, and kissed him, shoving his tongue into his mouth.

The kiss went on for a few minutes, until they both released, gasping for air. "I never got your name," Dark told the younger zoroark. "I-I'm Moon…" He said, still exhausted. Dark licked the other male's ear and said "My name is Dark"

Before Moon fell asleep, he muttered "Dark…" and curled up against his fur.

Dark smiled, and he finally found his lifelong mate that he had always desired.

I'm not particularly glad that my first fanfiction was a yaoi, but I'll make the next one straight alright?

Also, don't forget to write a review if you want, and PM me any requests that you might have.

See ya guys next time.


End file.
